While limited-choice selection items have historically been used for evaluating abilities of a person, the amount of insight into those abilities that can be gained through the use of such testing items is limited. Such evaluation items have been used in large part due to the ease in scoring those item types. Given an ability to ease the scoring burden of more advanced item types, such advanced item types will be used more frequently, providing enhanced information on abilities of an examinee. For example, when investigating an examinee's communication ability (e.g., in evaluating progress in language learning, in evaluating teaching ability, in evaluating job aptitude as part of an interview process) it may be desirable to analyze the examinee's presentation abilities with some automatic scoring of those abilities being provided.